


Friendship Bracelets

by JayCKx



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Its just logicality fluff :), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/pseuds/JayCKx
Summary: "Well, since you're my best friend, I wanted to give you something to remember that we're good friends? So... I made us friendship bracelets." Morality rushed bashfully, thrusting his hands out and revealing to Logan the surprise.





	Friendship Bracelets

Logic was knocking on Morality's door, finding himself wanting to spend time in the cheerful trait's company. As irritating as Patton sometimes was, he was Logan's best friend, and Logic was strangely fond of him. According to his research, he might even have a.... small crush on the bubbly trait. So here he was again, knocking on Morality's door, waiting to be let in. This was becoming an uncomfortably regular occurrence.  
After a moment of silence, Patton's cheerful voice streamed out into the hallway.

****

"Come in!" He chirped. Logic opened the door and walked into the familiar room, offering a small smile to Morality as he entered. To his shock, Morality's eyes widened in horror and he leaped off the bed with a shriek. Patton rushed at Logan, who stumbled back in shock, and tried to cover his eyes.

"No, no, don't look!" Dad yelled. Logic pushed his hands away and scowled.  
"What are you doing?" He snapped. Patton whirled around and grabbed the closest thing to him: a paper bag that was lying on a desk. Morality grabbed it, the paper making crinkling noises, and attempted to gently but quickly put it over Logan's head. Logic froze.

****

"Are you really trying to cover up my face with a paper bag right now?" He asked incredulously.  
"Yup! You can't see yet, it isn't finished!"  
"What isn't finished, Patton?" Logic asked in exasperation, reaching up to tug the bag off his head. Morality gently swiped them away.  
"It's a surprise, Logan, you can't look until it's done. It won't take long to finish, though!" He exclaimed, making Logic sigh.  
"Ok, how about we compromise? I don't like this bag on my head, it's irritating and frustrating, and is making my glasses weird, so I'm taking it off." Patton was about to protest, Logan could tell, so he quickly continued. "BUT, I will turn away from... whatever it is you are doing, until it's completed. Do we have an agreement?" There was a second of silence, then Patton agreed.

"Ok, as long as you don't peek."  
"I won't." Logic rolled his eyes, but he wasn't really annoyed, mostly amused. He tugged the paper bag off his head and threw it back onto the desk, spinning around and facing the door. He listened and Morality padded back over to his bed and hummed to himself for a few minutes. It was the Winnie the Pooh song, how adorable! Logic was surprised when found himself smiling softly, listening to the bubbly trait hum along. After a few minutes the peaceful humming stopped and Patton called over to him.

****

"Ok, I'm done! Come and see." Logan spun around and began walking to the bed, where Patton was sitting with his hands behind his back, hiding whatever it was he had been working on.

"Alright, what's the surprise, Mo?" Logic asked, his curiosity taking over. Patton blushed a little.  
"Well, since you're my best friend, I wanted to give you something to remember that we're good friends? So... I made us friendship bracelets." Morality rushed bashfully, thrusting his hands out and revealing to Logan the surprise.

 

****

In each of Morality's hand lay a woven bracelet, both made of the same sky blue thread, except one was intertwined with black thread the colour of the deepest, darkest night, and one was decorated with white thread the colour of the purest, fluffiest clouds. On the front of each was a gleaming golden charm in the shape of a heart. They were immaculate and pretty and Logan was kind of stunned that Patton had went to so much trouble creating them. To show how strong their friendship was.

Logic was touched; it was such a sweet and honest gesture, that a silly smile curled his mouth up into a smile, and a light blush dusted itself across his cheeks. Morality dropped the blue and black one onto Logan's hand.  
"Do you... do you like it?" He asked uncertainly.  
"I... Morality, I love it. Thank you very much." Logic told him gratefully, which made Patton beam, his smile as bright as the sun.

****

"Yay! I'll put it on you." He grinned, gently plucking the bracelet out of Logan's hand and wrapping it around his wrist, tying the ends and tightening it slightly. They both admired it for a while, Morality still gently holding Logic's wrist.

"Can I put yours on?" Logan asked tentatively. Morality nodded and smiled at him, stretching his arm out. Logic grabbed the other bracelet and tied it around Patton's wrist, the charm glinting in the light. Now, for some reason, they were both still holding each other's wrists.

"Thanks again, Morality." Logic said quietly. Morality smiled a little at him.  
"You're welcome." It was almost whispered.

Logic looked from their friendship bracelets back to Patton's face, and wow, Morality's eyes were really sparkly and pretty. There was silence in the room, and then Patton's eyes flickered down to Logan's lips, and then Anxiety's obnoxiously loud voice echoed through the mind into the room.

****

"Logic! Where are you, can you come here, I need to ask you something!" He yelled. Logic sighed and rolled his eyes, and Morality looked away awkwardly.

"Well, thank you again for the bracelet, Patton." Logan smiled. Patton smiled back, and a sudden surge of confidence hit Logan. Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed Morality on the cheek. Immediately Patton turned bright red, blushing furiously. His eyes widened in shock, and he stared at Logan in awe. "See you later!" Logic called, hopping up and walking quickly out of the room, a delighted smile playing on his lips, fingers absently playing with the heart charm on his new bracelet.

Needless to say, to nobody's surprise they began dating few days later.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr, @starlight-sanders


End file.
